


Distractions

by thisislegit



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve only wanted to watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed  
> Comments are welcome.

It was movie night in the Avengers Mansion. Steve was looking through their selections which was quite large due to something Tony refused to call “excess” and instead referred to it as “cultural necessities because we have a norse god and a man from the 40s in the household who have a lot to catch up on”. They alternated who got to pick the movie each night this tradition was held and this time it was Steve’s turn. He always tried to pick something he hadn’t seen before. Sometimes it was a flop with everyone leaving somewhere between the first 20 minutes and the last 30 due to boredom, other times he managed to pick something that would hold everyone’s interest.

Steve never got tired of any of the films, and even though he found some of them to be not in his tastes he figured it would be rude to not finish the movie all the way through if only so that he doesn’t wonder how it ends later. Tonight he found something of a romantic comedy called Couples Retreat. Last time Clint had picked something littered with action, The Expendables, or something like that. Seeing as how the Avengers had enough of action on the job Steve picked a movie that would be a bit more relaxing…hopefully.

As his team flooded into the living room he popped the DVD into its player taking his spot on the loveseat. Thor sat on the floor because he had broken one too many of Tony’s couches bouncing in his seat from anticipation (usually during Disney films which were all he picked when it was his turn). Clint bolted to grab the arm chair before Natasha got to it. They tended to fight for it every week and apparently this week Natasha would be subjected to sitting on the couch. Bruce sat next to her and shrugged lightly.

The only one left missing was Tony.

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Steve asked as the opening previews began.

“I believe he said he’ll be upstairs in a moment Captain Rogers,” JARVIS replied.

Steve made a noise in his throat showing his displeasure. The opening previews continued until the title screen popped up. This is when Tony decided to make his rather sluggish entrance. Instead of taking a seat on the extremely roomy loveseat he made himself comfortable in Steve’s lap. His butt rested on Steve’s thighs and his legs rested on the other side of the couch. He leaned his side into Steve’s chest and rested his head onto his shoulder. Tony was in his usual blank tank top and grey sweats, which he wore during work or when he was too lazy to find a nice outfit.

Steve usually dressed comfortable for the night so he was in a pair of loose fitting slacks and a slightly baggy white t-shirt which Tony was pressing one hand against.

“So nice of you to join us,” Steve said ignoring Clint’s “GAY!” from the arm chair.

Tony mumbled something unintelligible as Steve asked JARVIS to start the movie. To say Steve was shocked at the movie would be an understatement. The couples actually seemed human to him, and not over dramatized like they were in the other romantic comedies. There weren’t any kidnappings, or insane in-laws to make embarrassingly idiotic situations for the young couple to prevail through. It was just normal couples, some married, some not, going through actual problems that were only slightly exaggerated from the environment they were in. It all seemed plausible, and the movie was getting to be really enjoyable.

What he didn’t count on was Tony getting bored as the couples arrived at the hotel.

Tony began lightly nibbling his neck. It was pitch black in the room except from the light of the large television screen, so you couldn’t really see the others unless you really focused on them, but it was the principle of the matter.

“Tony stop,” Steve whispered.

Tony grunted and snuggled into his neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and continued watching the movie. Tony’s hand wandered up pressing against Steve’s bicep and putting enough pressure, not enough to shove, but enough to keep Steve aware of it. Steve’s lip twitched. Tony rubbed at his nipple with his thumb pressing the fabric into it. Steve shifted and batted Tony’s hand away.

Tony’s face pressed into his neck and he breathed quietly against him for a few minutes. Steve took this as a victory thinking he would be able to finish the movie in peace. He was very very wrong.

Tony licked along his jugular causing him to shiver and tighten his grip.

“Tony,” Steve admonished.

Tony pressed his fingers just lightly against the waistband of Steve’s pants. His fingers skimmed just lightly under the shirt. He dragged the calloused flats of his fingers gently over the skin above his waistband back and forth. Back and forth. Sometimes he would stop just at the beginning of the trail and hair and press a little more firmly before grazing his fingers again in the same back and forth motion.

Steve grabbed both of his hands and held him by his wrists with one hand. He held Tony’s hands on his legs and kept him there. Tony tried pulling his hands out of his grasp to no avail.

They watched the movie until it got to the party island scene.

“If I let go of your hands will you stop,” Steve whispered only slightly increasing his grip.

Tony nodded against his neck and Steve released him.

Steve sighed with relief and focused back on the movie. Tony took ahold of one of his hands and kissed each fingertip. Steve returned the gesture by kissing the top of Tony’s head. Tony kissed his palm and ran his fingers down the lines of it.

He held Steve’s hand with both hands gripping it lightly as he trailed his fingers over the soft flesh. Tony then pressed Steve’s hand against his growing erection keeping it there.

Steve froze in his seat and tried pulling his hand away. Tony’s grip was firm, and he could pull his hand away, but Tony had begun nibbling his neck again.

He kept one hand on Steve’s hand while he used the other to begin teasing his nipple through the fabric again.

He shifted a little in his seat feeling Steve’s erection against his ass.

Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

He grabbed both of Tony’s hands and held them behind his back with one hand. He then put a hand behind Tony’s neck and forced him to make eye contact.

Tony gave him a small tired smile and licked his lips.

“Hey Cap,” he said batting his eyelashes.

“Hey Tony, can you stop,” Steve said slightly glaring.

“Nooo,” he drawled out.

“Why not?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders and looked at his feet.

“Tony,” Steve said firmly. If you ever wanted to get any information out of Tony the only way was to

  1. Be Direct



and

  1. Keep him focused.



“We haven’t…in a while because I’ve been busy and you’ve been “avenging” and I just,” he finished with another roll of his shoulders.

It was unusual to see Tony at a loss for words. **Especially when it came to the subject of sex.** In fact it was enough to cause a decibel of worry to flare in Steve for what was really going through his head, but Tony did have a point. This was the first movie night they’d had in a few weeks (so far without interruption), and lately Pepper had been relentless with Tony and his board meetings.

Steve had also been kept busy by SHIELD business and for some reason there had been a surge of new villains popping up all over the country that had to be taken care of. They hadn’t had time for each other. Tony probably thinks it’s his fault which does explain the fumbling for words.

Tony Stark didn’t do relationships. At least that’s what he told Steve when they started dating. He’d also made sure to tell him he didn’t “do relationships” because of them blowing up in his face, which was also his own fault.

 _“I just don’t want to fuck this up. I don’t want to fuck us up Steve,”_ he remembered him saying.

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s nose and another to his cheek. He then placed a chaste one to his lips for good measure.

“Steve?”

Steve looked back to the movie and he could tell it was wrapping up so he pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips. This one just a bit longer, but he pulled away before Tony could deepen it.

He moved Tony off of his lap and pulled him up from the couch. They managed to make it to the bedroom without incident.

By the end of the night Steve thought that maybe Tony’s distractions were worth it this time.

 


End file.
